Samoran Revolutionary Armed Forces
The Samoran Revolutionary Armed Forces (Spanish: Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Samora) consist of the Samoran Revolutionary Army, the Samoran Revolutionary Navy, and various paramilitary defense and production bodies such as the Samoran Citizens' Militia (Milicias de Ciudadano). History Write the first section of your page here. Army words here later Equipment Infantry weapons Light and medium tanks TQ-5 Ocelote Manufacturer: Rioacero Design Bureau Role: Infantry support tankette Dimensions: Length 4.18 meters; width 1.87 meters; height 2 meters Weight: 3.8 metric tons Crew: 2 (1 driver, 1 commander/gunner) Armor: Chobham-style ceramic composite on aluminum backing(rated against up to .50cal rounds); extra-thick spall liners Weapons: *1x 20mm autocannon; 1x 12.7mm machine gun (standard variant) *1x infrared-guided antitank missile launcher (antitank variant) *4x [designation to be determined surface-to-air missiles (air defense variant) Engine: 6-cylinder turbo-diesel engine, 109.5 kw (146.84 hp) Main battle tanks Reconnaissance armoured vehicles Infantry fighting vehicles Armoured personnel carriers Towed artillery Self-propelled artillery Multi-rocket launchers AC-2 Remolino Manufacturer: Pedro-Wan Arms, Pedro-Wan Design Bureau Role: Towed multiple rocket launcher Dimensions: Length; width; height Weight: 2.035 kg (fully loaded) Crew: 5 Payload: 25x 140mm unguided rockets Range: 10 km Rate of fire: Full salvo can be reloaded in 4 minutes. Essentially an upscaled version of the pre-fault Soviet RPU-14 towed multiple rocket launcher - itself an archaic weapons system as of the Fault - the AC-4 Remolino was Samora's first mass-produced rocket artillery system. It has seen continued use solely because it fits well into Samoran doctrine being rather cheap to produce, easy to maintain, and in more recent years an ideal export product for armies looking to equip themselves on the cheap. Mortars Anti-aircraft guns Long-range missile systems MB-1 Mayon Manufacturer: Role: Tactical ballistic missile Dimensions: Length 11.37 meters; width 0.88 m Launch weight: 5,700 kg Payload: 730kg (conventional high explosive, conventional antipersonnel fragmentation, incendiary, or chemical warhead) Range: 330 km Guidance system: Inertial The Mayon missile is currently Samora's only ballistic missile system. Like many of Samora's earliest weapons systems the Mayon is essentially a copied former Soviet design - specifically, an imprecise knockoff of the infamous Scud ballistic missile. This imprecision is intentional, since the Alperian antimissile grid automatically shoots down missiles that exceed certain ranges and flight arcs. Consequently the Mayon missile has been modified to stay within certain parameters to prevent this. More recently it has been revealed that the Samoran government keeps a small stockpile of chemical warheads intended to be launched by these missiles as a deterrent; their places of manufacture and storage are currently unknown. SAM systems Army Air Force Aircraft QM-40 Firehawk Manufacturer: Quin-MacDougall Aerospace Corporation Role: Air Superiority Fighter Dimensions: Length 20.66 meters; wingspan 13.88 meters; height 5.78 meters Weight: 14,540 kg (empty); 33,475 kg (max takeoff) Crew: 2 Weapons: 1 x 25mm Gatling cannon, up to 7,500 kg of ordnance (typically air-to-air missiles) and/or fuel tanks on 11 external hardpoints Powerplant: 2 x afterburning turbofans *Dry thrust: 7,790 kgf (76.39 kN) each *Thrust with afterburner: 11,920 kgf (116.89 kN) each Top speed: 2,940 kph (Mach 2.4) at altitude Service ceiling: 20,000 m Developed by Quin-MacDougall Aerospace Corporation for the Australian Federation's air superiority needs, the QM-40 Firehawk was immediately chosen by the post-revolution Samoran army air corps as the ideal replacement for their heavily outdated jet fighter aircraft. After several rounds of negotiation, the Australian Federation and Quin-MacDougall agreed to sell 35 units to the Samoran Revolutionary Armed Forces over the course of five years. CD-27 Vampire Manufacturer: Canberra Dynamics Role: Multirole Fighter-Bomber Dimensions: Length 18 meters; wingspan: 12.8 meters; height: 5 meters Weight: 11,676 kg empty; 23,030 max takeoff Crew: 2 Weapons: 1 x 20mm Gatling cannon; up to 5,740 kg of ordnance (any mix of bombs, AGMs, or AAMs) and/or fuel tanks on 9 external hardpoints Powerplant: 2 x afterburning turbojets *Dry thrust: 6960 kgf (68.25 kN) each *Thrust with afterburner: 10,523 kgf (103.20 kN) each Top speed: 2,787 kph (Mach 2.275) at altitude Service ceiling: 18,400 m During the United people's Democratic Republic of Samora's negotiations to buy new jet-fighter aircraft from the Federation of Australia, it was determined that the Samorans did not have the funds to purchase a full air group of 70 brand-new air superiority fighters. As a compromise, the Australians sold Samora 35 of their older Vampire fighter-bombers to supplement their air force with. These aircraft would later serve with distinction in the Democratic Republic of Samora's military intervention in the Australian Civil War, and proved particularly valuable in engagements against loyalist SAM sites. MH-6 Pegasus Manufacturer: Miller Helicopter Company Classification: Multirole Attack Helicopter Dimensions: Length 21.875 meters; rotor diameter: 21.625 meters; wingspan: 8.125 meters; height: 8.125 meters Weight: 10,625 kg empty; 15,000 max takeoff Crew: 2-3 (1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 optional technician) Capacity: up to 12 troops or 6 stretchers or 3600 kg cargo on an external sling Weapons: 1 dual 20mm autocannon; 500 kg of bombs; 6 under-wing weapons pylons (typical loadout: 4x3 antitank missiles, 2x 240mm multi-rocket launch pods), 4 wingtip-mounted air-to-air missiles Powerplant: 2 Thresher T-50 turboshafts, 2,000 kW (2,750 hp) each Top speed: Service ceiling: 5625 meters Originating as an attempt by the Australia-based Miller Helicopter Company to replicate the pre-Fault Russian Mi-24D attack helicopter, in its design process the Pegasus was heavily upscaled to bring more firepower and troops to bear and to withstand the rigors of operating in Australian climes. The MH-6 has a wide variety of variants, but the most important are the MH-6C cargo variant (which removes the weapons wings and replaces the bomb bays with additional cargo space), the MH-6G Super Pegasus (which adds an above-rotor radome to the design; all subsequent variants are based on its design), and the MH-6N Sea Pegasus naval variant (which has been modified to carry sonobuoys, torpedoes, and other necessary components for antisubmarine and antiship warfare). All three have been delivered in significant numbers into Samoran hands, either through purchases or captures made during Australian Civil War peacekeeping actions. MH-8 Phoenix Manufacturer: Miller Helicopter Company Role: Heavy-Lift Cargo Helicopter Dimensions: Length: 30 meters; rotor diameter: 25 meters; width: 3.24 meters; height: 9.35 meters Weight: 12,628 kg empty; 35,000 kg max takeoff Max. Takeoff Weight: 35,000 kg Crew: 5 (2 pilots, 1 crew chief/technician, 2 gunners) Capacity: 35-55 troops Payload: Internal: 15,300 kg; external: 16,200 kg Weapons: 3x 12.7mm machine guns (2 window-mounted, 1 rear ramp-mounted) Powerplant: 2 Thresher T-44c turboshafts, 2,000 kW (2,750 hp) each Top speed: Service ceiling: 5625 meters Miller Helicopter Company's second dedicated heavy cargo helicopter design, the MH-8 Phoenix is the first and thus far only Miller helicopter to feature a coaxial rotor. The design has been quite successful, and several civilian and military variants have been produced. Several MH-8s and MH-8Ns (the naval variant) passed into Samoran hands before, during and after the Australian Civil War, either purchased from rebel cells looking for funding and extended supplies or captured from Sharp loyalists. Navy Ships Patrol Vessels Pelicano-class fast assault craft Manufacturer: Torres Shipyard Dimensions: Length: 15.4 meters; beam: 4 meters; draught: 1 meter Displacement: 13.1 metric tons (empty); 20.6 metric tons (full load) Propulsion: 2x diesel-electric turbines powering 2x waterjet engines Range: 460 km at 20 knots Complement: 3 crew; up to 22 amphibious troops with full equipment Weapons: 1x 40mm automatic grenade launcher; 2x .50 caliber machine guns; 3 naval mines or 4 depth charges Top speed: 40 knots Vigilante-class fast patrol boat Manufacturer: Torres Shipyard Dimensions: Length: 26.1 meters; beam: 5.835 meters; draught 1.15 meters Displacement: 59 metric tons (full load) Propulsion: 2x diesel-electric turbines powering 2x waterjet engines Range: 650 km at 20 knots Complement: 11 crew Weapons: 1x 25mm autocannon; 1x 40mm automatic grenade launcher; 2x .50 caliber machine guns; depth charges Top speed: 50 knots (45 knots cruising speed) Lanza-class offshore patrol vessel Manufacturer: Dimensions: Length: 46.25 meters; beam: 7.62 meters; draught 3.05 meters Displacement: 290 metric tons (full load) Propulsion: 4x diesel-electric turbines powering 4x shafts Range: 2200 km at 20 knots Complement: 30 crew Weapons: 2x AM-55 "Falange" CIWS; 4x pintle-mounted machine guns; 4x antisubmarine torpedo tubes Top speed: 36 knots The workhorse of the Samoran patrol fleet, the venerable but solidly-engineered Lanza-class has been in operation since before the Revolution. While the Samoran Naval Design Bureau has since commissioned supplemental coastal operations designs and is currently working on a replacement, it is currently considered unlikely that the Lanza-class will be completely replaced before the end of their projected hull lifetimes. Cazadore-class missile boat Manufacturer: Dimensions: Length: 49 meters; beam: 7.62 meters; draught 3.05 meters Displacement: 295 metric tons (full load) Propulsion: 4x diesel-electric turbines powering 4x shafts Range: 2200 km at 20 knots Complement: 30 crew Weapons: 2x AM-55 "Falange" CIWS; 4x pintle-mounted machine guns; 4x deck-mounted antiship missile tubes Top speed: 36.5 knots The Cazadore-class missile boat is just barely its own distinct class, being a Lanza-class offshore patrol vessel modified to carry four antiship missile tubes rather than the torpedo tubes the Lanza carries for antisubmarine warfare. These ships generally operate in squadrons of 4 to 6 boats commanded by a single Rodela-class missile corvette. Mine Warfare Vessels Auxiliaries Corvettes Frigates Submarines Destroyers Aircraft Carriers Naval Aviation Wing Aircraft PS-6 Gaviota Manufacturer: Salazar Aircraft Company, Salazar Design Bureau Role: Maritime Patrol Aircraft Dimensions: Length: 44.34 meters; wingspan: 40.2 meters; height: 11.96 meters Weight: 77,200 kg (empty); 124,700 kg (max takeoff) Crew: 12 Weapons: 10 wing-mounted hardpoints and 8 internal bomb bay stations with a total capacity of 9,100 kg. Between these the PS-6 is capable of carrying a wide array of munitions such as conventional bombs, depth charges, torpedoes, missiles, mines, and sonobuoys. Powerplant: 4 x 4-blade turboprop engines, 9,700 shp each Top speed: 840 kph Service ceiling: 10,300 m One of Samora's few native aircraft designs, the Gaviota is a multipurpose maritime patrol aircraft introduced during the early days of the Gran Colombian Exodus. This likely makes it one of the oldest active-service military aircraft designs in the world. Despite its age, with extensive upgrading over the years the design is still perfectly capable of adequately performing its intended roles. Barring extreme advancements in Samoran aeronautics, it is believed that the Gaviota will see continued use for the foreseeable future.